


Above Gods

by illegible



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, No tags here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: At the end of all things, a hero stands her ground.
Relationships: Hydaelyn/Elidibus, Hydaelyn/Zodiark, Tataru/Elidibus, Tataru/Zodiark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Above Gods

The Warrior falls to his knees before Zodiark, his allies scattered around him like broken dolls.

Elidibus continues to pray fervently, words hushed and barely audible against the wind that tears through this place. Far from the tranquil void which held Hydaelyn, easy to move through with thought alone. The One True God directs all before Him in a current, faster and stronger than any Eorzea’s champion has ever felt. It grows stronger still, now, at the end of all things.

He is too late. The Scions lie defeated, his own strength insufficient. This is the final Ardor and no amount of pleading will see it stopped.

“Hold it right there!”

For an instant, everything seems to freeze. The sole remaining Ascian goes silent. The winds still. Zodiark, complete and on the cusp of a world reunited, shifts His full attention to the voice. A red glow pulsing gently at His core, He narrows His gaze.

W H O D E M A N D S ?

The Warrior finds his breath caught fast in his throat as realization begins to dawn.

Tataru Taru, Scion receptionist, Ishgard’s eyes and ears, jewel of Kugane, hunter of dragoons and envy of Garlemald, stands fast. Her hands are planted on her hips, jaw set in determination.

“I do. You’ll not be sacrificing my friends, my _home,_ for this cause of yours. Not today.”

Zodiark churns in place.

I W O U L D N O T S T A Y M Y W I L L F O R H Y D A E L Y N O R H E R C H O S E N . Y O U D A R E ?

She grins. In that moment, the Warrior of Light feels his blood run cold.

“Oh, I do more than _dare.”_

***

The Emissary has his head in his hands. He has been sitting silently in the same position for the past fifteen minutes. The Warrior, moving discreetly as he can, sits beside him. After a moment, puts a hand on his shoulder consolingly.

“I, em. Didn’t expect things to go quite that way.”

No answer for several moments.

“He has always had… tendencies,” says the Ascian without looking up, voice slightly high and wavering. “The first time, with your Mother, He… it was impossible to ignore. There was moaning. It was very loud.”

The Warrior glances to where Tataru continues to ride the crystal, which appears to be… leaking, slick with her attentions now. The parallels are unmistakable.

“To be honest, I didn’t know she had it in her.”

“How could you not?” Elidibus almost wails. He gestures blindly with one hand. “Look at her. That power is beyond gods, beyond all the collected souls of this star. Who… _what_ is she?”

A distant series of grunts, punctuated by a giggle.

“…Well, she’s never been able to get a carbuncle to listen to her. Whatever that’s worth.”

There is something almost hysterical in the chuckle that emerges next. “Of course she wouldn’t,” says Elidibus. “It would possess the same aetherial signature. She is unstoppable.”

“Huh.” The Warrior shifts to watch, propping his head against both hands. “You know, I didn’t know positions like that were actually possible.”

“I can feel it,” admits the Ascian abruptly.

The Warrior turns.

Stares.

Elidibus is firmly curled in upon himself.

“I am His Heart, after all. My flesh is His flesh… and the reverse.”

There is a long silence.

“…Are you, uh. How are you doing?”

“What I feel,” says Elidibus, “is a pleasure so transcendent as to surpass the limits of mortality. Of existence.”

Another silence.

“Stiffie?”

“Gods _yes.”_

***

Hydaelyn, having pledged to be the Heart of one Tataru Taru, only hums to Herself and is satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a fun April Fools! ;)


End file.
